


say something like you love me

by ohprongs



Series: familiar strangers [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: @ everyone: im so sorry, Blowjobs, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, human!AU, im supposed to be writing my wip and wrote porn instead, it's only explicit at the end - the first like 3k is fine, what a tag to whack in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/pseuds/ohprongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the 'my co-worker is always telling me how perfect her brother would be for me and she promises he's coming to the next holiday party and don't worry he's heard all about me too and ALSO there's this dude i slept with a couple of months ago and he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3am cause seriously dude's got a good dick' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	say something like you love me

**Author's Note:**

> look who's back!!
> 
> rating for language, subject matter + the world's quickest blowjobTM cause i can't write smut lmao
> 
> written + posted on my phone so sorry for any formatting errors
> 
> title from _believe_ by mumford  & sons

Fuck it.

It's 2:47 in the morning and Magnus is tired and lonely and _so fucking horny_ he can barely concentrate. He flops frustratedly down into his pillow, face smushed into it. After counting thirty three seconds he's pushing back, gasping for breath and still half-hard.

Magnus pulls his phone off the nightstand beside his bed and scrolls through his contacts. He finds Alexander and taps on Start Conversation.

Their chat history pops up on screen, and God, Magnus isn't half desperate. The last message is him letting Alexander know about an LGBT reimagining of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ on TV that evening, and the two messages before that were Magnus sexting and Alexander replying with photos that, looking at them again now, make Magnus thrum with excitement.

 

To: [Alexander]  
02:49 hey darling, are you up?

Magnus waits a couple of minutes for a reply, despairingly wondering what the hell he's gonna do if one doesn't appear. But then his phone chimes and he sends thanks up to every God he can think of.

From: [Alexander]  
02:55 for you? always

And he adds a fucking winking emoji. What the fuck else is Magnus going to do, apart from sink back into the mattress with a groan?

 

To: [Alexander]  
02:51 such a tease  
02:51 did you wanna...?

He leaves the question open. Alexander will get it.

They'd hooked up several months ago, meeting at the opening night of the town's new club, Pandemonium. It had been mostly dark, lights pulsing over sweaty bodies.

Alexander's hands had wandered hesitantly, at first, but each moan he made fall from Magnus' lips had them grow surer. Magnus kissed him, Alexander's hazel eyes blazing, and knew then that he was a goner.

Crashing back to Magnus' Brooklyn loft, a mess of frantic, wet kisses and roaming hands. Magnus' memory of the night is a little alcohol-hazy, but he remembers a surprising gentleness behind the hot, heady touches, and a gorgeous lazy smile as they'd cuddled together afterwards, but mostly just coming so hard he's fairly sure he temporarily forgot his own name.

Alexander had even made him fucking _breakfast_ before heading out the next morning, which made Magnus' heart do dangerously fluttery things when - all things considered - Alexander was likely a one night stand.

They'd exchanged numbers, though. That was something. Magnus had been eager to keep Alexander around; to learn the stories in his eyes and the dimples of his spine.

But life had kept them apart in one way or another. Magnus had been booked onto a London-bound flight two days after their night together, and they'd agreed to go for coffee when he got back, but then he ended up staying with Ragnor for longer than planned. He dropped Alexander a text to say he was back in New York, but Alexander had been out of state attending his sister's MSc graduation ceremony.

One way or another, after a few weeks, the initial momentum had sort of dropped off, and now their primary method of communication was dirty texts and dick pics in the early hours of the morning.

From: [Alexander]  
02:53 GOD yes  
02:55 image007.jpg  
02:55 something to get you going

_Well._

After, they chat about their respective days. Magnus text-rants about a junior detective he'd seen earlier in the day who'd basically blamed Magnus for his case stalling, and how Magnus' forensics department's backlog of work was seriously starting to pile up. It was as if people had woken up when September ended and thought, _Oh, good, it's fall - time for murder!_

Alexander sent him a ton of laughing emojis at that, and Magnus grudgingly smiled. Honestly, he did feel better having got the complaints (well, and the orgasm, too) out of his system.

In turn, Alexander told him about how he was dreading going home and seeing his parents for Thanksgiving, and that even his seeing his siblings wouldn't help the situation. Magnus had picked up enough from their interested, but admittedly limited, conversations to know that Alexander's relationship with his parents was strained as a result of their homophobia, but that he loved his brothers and sister more than anything in the world.

 

To: [Alexander]  
03:32 how come?

From: [Alexander]  
03:32 my sister's just

There's a pause for a moment, and Magnus watches the three little grey dots bounce on his screen as Alexander types out his response.

From: [Alexander]  
03:34 she's waaay too invested in my love life. i know she just wants me to be happy and her heart's in the right place but it's kind of a pain in the ass  
03:35 idk sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes

Magnus is surprised by how much he can relate. Not to the sister part - Clary's about the closest he's got to a younger sibling, and she knows better than to meddle in his relationships - but to the setting up part.

Isabelle Lightwood might be one of his juniors at work, but she doesn't let that stop her. Even though he's her boss (her boss' boss, technically, as Magnus oversees the entire Forensics department and Izzy works solely in pathology), they're actually pretty good friends. They've gone for coffee a couple of times outside of work hours, and it's enough for him to have learnt that she won't let go of an idea once it's grabbed her, and when it comes to dropping hints about her very single, apparently very attractive brother, she's about as subtle as a wrecking ball.

Magnus knows Izzy means well, but sometimes her attempts are just an unwelcome reminder of how long it's been since Magnus has had someone in his love life that he can truly care for.

He sighs, pushing those thoughts away.

His conversation with Alexander turns to other matters - trivial, delightful, and as much as Magnus wants to stay awake talking to him about nothing he finds himself yawning widely.

 

To: [Alexander]  
04:01 no reflection on you, but im falling asleep here  
04:02 good night, gorgeous

From: [Alexander]  
04:02 im so offended!!  
04:02 sleep well

There's a little kiss face at the end of the message and Magnus is infinitely grateful that Chairman Meow is the only witness to the sound that comes out of his mouth. It would probably count as a squeal, if Magnus Bane were the squealing type.

He sets his phone down and settles under the cover, buzzing pleasantly. He's not falling for Alexander after one soppy text message.

He's _not_. 

∞

Magnus stays late at work four nights in a row, clocking up overtime like it's going out of fashion. By the time he leaves he's usually ready to fall asleep, and he's surprised he hasn't dropped off on the subway once or twice.

Izzy pops her head around his doorframe at five to six one Wednesday evening, curtain of black hair swinging as she tilts her head.

"I'm off," she says, and Magnus manages to find a smile for her.

"You're a gem," he says, meaning it. She's been working extra hard, taking double shifts, and he doesn't know what the department would do without her. "Go and have some fun, you deserve it."

Izzy pops her hip out and shoots him a look.

"I'm not the only one. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine," Magnus says, knowing that neither of them believe him.

"Hey, are you coming to the Christmas party?" Izzy asks, trying too hard to be offhand. "That'll be fun."

Magnus rubs at his eyes, then pulls a face when he realises he's probably smudged his eyeliner to high hell and back.

"Probably," he agrees, "if only to show my face."

Izzy nods, smiling.

"Good, good. 'Cause my, uh, my brother's coming as my plus one. So the two of you can finally meet," she says, and Magnus fixes her with an exasperated look.

"As long as you keep us away from the mistletoe," he says, aiming for lightness and probably failing. He starts as his desk phone rings with an incoming call from the precinct's Captain, Luke Garroway. "I should take this."

Izzy ducks out of his office with a wave, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

Magnus sighs heavily and then picks up the call.

∞

An email goes out a couple of weeks later.

Really, everyone at the precinct knows the party's on; it happens every year, in exactly the same order. But it's a matter of formality, the invite from the Captain. As much as Magnus wants to clear a space on his desk to pass out for the next five hundred years, he grudgingly replies to say he'll be going.

Magnus knows he'll enjoy it when he gets there - he loves the celebration, everyone coming together, even if it is a little less extravagant than if he'd planned it.

And who knows? If Izzy's brother is half as cute as she says he is, Magnus might even make a friend before the night is out.

∞

In the end, Magnus is one of the last ones there. He was late out the office again, and then he had to go home to change. A lot of people are just there in their work clothes, but this is a party, and it's Magnus Bane.

He pushes open the door to the bar, unwrapping his scarf with his free hand. Magnus waves at the Captain and finds a chair next to him, draping the scarf over the back of it. He slips out of his embroidered peacoat, revealing an indigo silk shirt with a neckline that dips provocatively low, and metallic charcoal jeans that tuck into a pair of black combat boots.

"Drink, Luke?" he asks.

Luke shakes his head and gestures to his glass.

"Just been, but thanks."

Magnus makes his way over to the bar and orders a Sex on the Beach. He's watching the barman measure out the spirits when Izzy appears in his line of vision, waving at him. She's holding the door to the bar open, but Magnus can't see anyone with her. He waves in reply, rings catching the light, and turns back to the barman to pick up his drink.

Izzy reaches him with a pat on his shoulder. He looks at her and almost slops half his drink down his front.

Alexander is standing next to her, blinking wide-eyed at Magnus. His cheeks are rosy and his lips are parted and oh, God, his lips and the _things_ they can do -

"Magnus, this is Alec, my brother, the one I've told you all about," Izzy's saying, and Alexander - Alec - holds out his hand in something of a daze.

Magnus clears his throat and smiles blindingly at Alec.

"Lovely to meet you," Magnus says, trying not to give the game away. Alec's hand in his is a little clammy, but warm and firm. Magnus can't help this thoughts straying to how those same hands had mapped paths over his body. "Izzy _has_ mentioned a lot about you."

Magnus manages to tear his gaze from Alec and turn to Izzy. She's looking expectantly at her brother.

"Uh," is what leaves Alec's mouth, and Izzy rolls her eyes.

"Excuse him," she tells Magnus, leaning between Magnus and Alec to get the barman's attention. "I got all the good genes."

Izzy's attention diverted by ordering a drink, Magnus takes the chance to let his gaze wander over Alec. When their eyes meet, Magnus is delighted to notice Alec had been giving him a small smile, which broadens into a grin when he realises Magnus is looking directly at him.

 _Hey_ , Alec mouths, and Magnus winks at him. Alec bites his lip, suddenly busying himself with looking at a cocktails menu propped on the bar, and Magnus hides his smile is his drink.

Izzy pulls two martinis towards herself and then hands one to Alec.

"So," she says, linking her arm through Magnus', "why don't you two go find a booth? I'll be over in a minute, I just wanna say 'hi' to the Captain."

Magnus lifts an eyebrow.

"And his daughter?"

Alec snorts into his martini and Izzy fixes them both with a look.

"For that I'll come over in two. Don't have too much fun without me!"

She leaves them with a wave and makes a beeline towards Luke's table, where he sits with his Deputy, Alaric Rodriguez, a couple of other colleagues, and his step-daughter, Clary. Izzy squeezes her way into a seat beside Clary, and the two girls start up an animated conversation in seconds.

Magnus doesn't realise Alec's so close to him until he speaks, lips brushing the curve of Magnus' ear.

"I can't believe it's you," Alec murmurs lowly, giving Magnus goosebumps. He turns ever so slightly, meaning he's leaning into Alec, and tilts his chin up.

"I can pinch you, if you want," he suggests teasingly, and the look Alec sends him sets his pulse racing.

Reluctantly Magnus pulls back. He slips his hand into Alec's on the pretence of leading him over to a table, and, glancing back to check he hasn't overstepped, he finds Alec staring down at their hands with a pleased smile.

"How are you?" Magnus asks conversationally, once they're sat down.

Alec nods, sipping his martini.

"Yeah, okay. You? Has work let up yet?"

Magnus smiles.

"Not especially, though I'm sure your sister has told you all about it. You made it through Thanksgiving?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I -" Alec stops, biting his lip. Redness blooms in his cheeks, and Magnus wonders if they're both thinking about what preceded their text conversation on the same subject. "I did." Alec looks down at the table, still nibbling on his lip. "You look - really, uh, _really_ nice, by the way."

"Thank you," says Magnus, externally calm and yelling happily inside.

"You're welcome?" Alec says, though it comes out more like a question. He looks a little relieved when Izzy joins them, dragging a chair over.

She looks between them and smiles encouragingly.

"So?" asks Izzy.

Alec meets Magnus' gaze.

"Your brother is wonderful," Magnus says.

Izzy beams.

"I told you you two would get on." She flips her hair back and sips her drink. "I'm right about everything. People should listen to me more."

Alec flicks one of her curls out of her face.

"Stop trying to look cool in front of Clary," he tells her. Magnus laughs, and Alec glances at Magnus happily.

"You should ask her out," Magnus tells Izzy, and attempts to look innocent when she raises an eyebrow at him. "What? Two people can play the matchmaking game."

"I wasn't," Izzy protests half-heartedly, and they all know none of them believe her. She sighs. "Okay. Look, I know you both, and I love you both, and I thought you'd like each other - as friends, mi hermano," she adds, when Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry if I overstepped a boundary. I only want you both to be happy, with or without each other." 

Magnus covers her hand with his and smiles. 

"You've got the biggest heart of almost anyone I know," he tells her honestly. "I don't have a problem with it."

The fondness in the look Alec's giving Izzy makes Magnus' heart burst, and he looks away, out over the bar. When he looks back to the table Alec and Izzy have obviously moved on from the touching sibling moment and are having some kind of furtive, silent conversation. Alec is staring pointedly at Izzy, who's sipping her martini, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh!" she breathes out after a moment, and Magnus can't help but smile at Alec's second award-winning eye roll of the last ten minutes. "Yeah, right. That's the point. I'm just gonna - I'm gonna ask out Clary." Izzy stands and then stops, as if realising what she just said. She cocks her head at Magnus. "You know what? I actually am."

She kisses Alec's cheek and then leaves the two alone.

Alec idly begins tracing a line along Magnus' thumb with his forefinger, and Magnus' breath catches. He just about manages to refrain from jumping over the table to ravish Alec there and then. 

∞

Magnus puts his scarf and coat on while Alec tells his sister he's going to walk Magnus home. Honestly, Magnus feels a little guilty about having ignored his colleagues for most of the night, but reasons he'll be seeing them on Monday anyway and can apologise if necessary then.

And besides, who can blame him when he's had Alec to talk to all night? They got on ridiculously well, chatting and joking their way through a cycle of topics. If Izzy and Clary hadn't come over halfway through to ruffle Alec's hair, it would have had a distinctly first-date feel.

Hell, it still did.

They wander slowly back through Brooklyn, making small talk. Alec's hand brushes Magnus' a couple of times, and eventually Magnus catches Alec's hand in his own and walks a little closer to him.

Inevitably, they get to Magnus' loft far too soon.

"Well, this is me," Magnus says, as if either of them need a reminder.

Alec is giving him that small little smile again, and Magnus is about to ask if they could actually get around to going for coffee this time when Alec grabs Magnus by the lapels of his peacoat and kisses him.

Magnus lets out a noise of surprise and then relaxes against Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. The heat of Alec's mouth is a delightful contrast to the chill of the December air. When Alec's tongue parts Magnus' lips and slips inside his mouth, Magnus loses all sense of time and place and all he knows is Alec.

Eventually he pulls away to catch his breath, small clouds puffing out from his mouth.

"Did you want to come up?" Magnus asks.

The question doesn't distract Alec from his task of pressing hot kisses to every inch of Magnus' neck and jaw he can reach, and so he only moans in response.

"Alec?" Magnus chuckles, carding his hands through Alec's hair and gently pulling the boy away from him. God, he's so beautiful. "Did you want -?"

"Alexander," interrupts Alec, and then he blushes bright red as Magnus' eyebrows crinkle at him. "I mean - yes, I do want to, yes please. And -" he breaks off, biting his lip in an all too tempting way "- you - you said Alec. But - Alexander. If you want."

Magnus understands what Alec is getting at and kisses away the embarrassment on Alec's face.

Blindly Magnus fumbles for the buzzer on the doorframe at his back and they stumble over the threshold, not breaking apart. Alec's hands are gripping Magnus' hips, keeping them pressed together, and his eagerness is making Magnus' head spin.

They make it up to Magnus' floor. Pushing Alec up against the door, Magnus kisses him soundly for a while, taking the time to thoroughly muss Alec's hair and mouth his way down Alec's throat. Alec's pulse hammers under Magnus' lips and he thrusts forward, their hips colliding.

Magnus makes a low noise in his throat and swipes his key from his pocket.

"Alex - ander -" he mumbles in between kisses. Alec shoves his hands in Magnus' back pockets, grabbing his ass, and Magnus spaces out for a moment. "Stop distracting me."

Alec pulls back willingly for the first time and grins. His eyes are dark and his lips are red and he looks like heaven.

"Sorry," says Alec, breathless and entirely unapologetic. Magnus tries to fix him with a hard look and ends up smiling instead.

He lets them into the loft without further interruption. Once they've both taken off their coats, Alec makes a gesture that Magnus can only describe as grabby hands, something which shouldn't turn him on so much but does.

He leans in for a peck, nothing more.

"Did you want a drink, or anything?" he asks.

Alec's eyes rake leisurely down Magnus' body and then up again, confidence radiating from him despite the blush painting his cheeks.

"I want you," he says, three words that set Magnus' world ablaze, and what can Magnus do other than kiss him?

Alec tries steering them towards the couch, but Magnus pushes back and walks Alec to the bedroom.

On the way Alec tugs at the hem of Magnus' shirt, and Magnus can't help preening at the sound that leaves Alec's mouth when the shirt is finally discarded.

"Like what you see?" he whispers against Alec's mouth. Alec sucks on Magnus' lower lip in response.

To give them a minute to get their heads together and check they're both still okay with everything, Magnus leaves Alec sitting on the edge of the bed while he retrieves lube and condoms. He places them on his nightstand, partially hidden by the alarm clock - he doesn't want them to suggest anything to Alec that Alec doesn't want to do. Even if they did it before, all those weeks ago, it doesn't mean Alec will want a repeat tonight.

Alec flops back on the bed so he's lying diagonally across it.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He's got his breath back but his voice is still bone-meltingly deep and Magnus' insides fizz pleasantly. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I don't mind. I - it's -" he plays absently with the hem of his own shirt, revealing a tantalising line of skin for Magnus to run his tongue over "- I feel like I know you more now? From our - our texts and stuff. And it's nice spending time with you in person, just us. So we don't have to do anything. This is good."

Alec looks completely blissed out lying back on Magnus bed, a little smile playing on his lips, and the admission is almost unbearably sweet.

Magnus crawls over to him and presses a kiss to his forehead. He lies beside him, head about level with Alec's biceps. Alec's looking at him when Magnus turns his head to face Alec.

His fingers dance across Alec's cheek.

"I couldn't agree more," he whispers, and when Alec turns his head to press a kiss to Magnus' palm, _fuck_ does Magnus want to melt. "This _is_ good. But - just for the record - if you do want to have sex with me, I would love to have sex with you."

Alec grins at him, then leans in to kiss him. Almost immediately he sits up and adjusts so he's on top of Magnus.

"Sorry, it just felt weird," he mumbles against Magnus' lips. "Like Spider-Man."

Magnus laughs, not only at the comment, but also for how _happy_ he is. Alec blinks down at him, smiling a bit but also looking like he regretted what had just slipped out.

Magnus reassures him with a kiss on his cheek and then begins slowly undoing Alec's shirt buttons.

Alec clearly has less patience than Magnus because he starts helping, and between them Alec's shirt, and then pants are soon discarded. They don't stop kissing. Magnus bites Alec's neck gently and licks over it; Alec keens and rocks against Magnus. They're both getting hard, and fuck, feeling Alec's dick against his own, even through Magnus' pants, is setting Magnus aflame.

The kisses slow; after a while they're just touching. Alec trails featherlight fingers across Magnus' chest, over his nipples, and his lips follow in the barest brush. Soon they remove Magnus' pants.

Magnus works his palms down Alec's back, massaging the curves and divots. When he gets to Alec's boxers his hands slip round to the front and Alec thrusts against him.

"Tease," mutters Alec, catching Magnus' lower lip between his teeth and then pulling away. He kisses and licks his way down Magnus' chest, settling down between Magnus' legs.

Alec props himself up, elbows either side of Magnus' hips, and meets Magnus' eye nonchalantly, as if Magnus' dick isn't just inches away from his face.

"Can I?" ask Alec.

Magnus lets out a breathy groan.

"Yes," he says, hips lifting of their own accord, and Alec hums.

He mouths wetly along Magnus' right thigh and then the left, and then kisses along the waistband of Magnus' underwear as he takes it off. There's so much promise of what's to come that Magnus feels his eyes slipping shut in anticipation.

Finally Alec's there, pressing a kiss to the head of Magnus' dick, and then taking it all down, and Magnus thinks he might have died.

Alec pulls off and licks along the underside with a flat tongue, then teases the tip with fast little movements. He licks his lips and then takes Magnus' dick in his mouth again, wrapping his hand around the base and jerking Magnus off as he bobs his head lazily up and down.

"Oh God." Magnus can barely breath. Alec hollows his cheeks and sucks as he descends, making Magnus gasp. "Alexander -"

Alec moans. Magnus' hands pet wherever they can; Alec's shoulders, back, hair. Alec keeps going. Magnus groans, familiar tightness appearing in his tummy. He pants heavily, eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Alex - ander - I, oh, _Alec_ -"

He clenches Alec's shoulder, weak fingers trying to get his attention. Alec pulls off, lips wet, and looks at him, concerned, caring.

"Okay?" he asks, gently kissing Magnus' hipbone.

"Yeah, yes," breathes Magnus, "but I'm close, so if you don't want me to -"

"I want you to." Alec smiles at him, eyes bright. "If you want to."

Magnus breathes out something between a whine and a moan and nods.

"Fuck, my God."

Alec grins. His tongue swipes out and licks away the precome beading from Magnus' dick, and then he opens his mouth and lowers again.

Magnus winds his fingers through Alec's hair and Alec moans, the sound going right through Magnus. His toes curl and uncurl; he can't help jerking his hips off the bed and thrusting into Alec's warm mouth.

Alec takes him deeper, and when he moans again Magnus is done for, coming with a loud groan. He sinks into the bed, boneless, and sighs happily.

Alec gives him a moment, sucking a bruise into Magnus' hip and then licking over it. He crawls up Magnus' body, then flops down next to him.

Magnus' hand reaches up to pat Alec's chest.

"Wait a minute, I'll return the favour," he says, eyes closed and breathless.

Alec chuckles and catches Magnus' hand. He presses a kiss to the inside of Magnus' wrist.

"It's okay," he murmurs. Magnus opens his eyes slowly to find Alec smiling at him. "We've got time now."

Magnus leans across to kiss Alec, gentle, tender.

"Yeah," he agrees, pulling Alec closer. "We've got time."

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](http://lesbianclaryfairchilds.tumblr.com)! tell me things!


End file.
